oh, stubborn love
by PrincessKunoichi
Summary: "Oh sweet, lovable teme, I'm trying to help you." A grunt. "You just gotta feel deep into that black-hole you call your heart, and just confess to her already." Sasusaku. Oneshot.


I haven't written on FF in a while and this oneshot is my way of getting back into it. I am trying desperately to catch up with the Shippuden series and I'm only on episode 145 or something so no spoilers!

I feel like this need to be written for fluffiness. Because I honestly think nothing is cuter than Sakura being nervous around Sasuke.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Her days would start off similar to this.

Get up, shower, and meet the girls for breakfast. A simple routine she had developed with them over the years.

Ino sat across the table from her, Hinata was toward her right, and the window to her left. She watched as the usually busy streets of Konoha were currently occupied by a few citizens that passed by the little coffee shop.

Tenten was out on a mission with Team Gai and would situate herself back into the routine when she returned.

A little girl was walking by with her father holding one of her tiny hands, while in her other hand was a stuffed bear. She couldn't have been older than five years old. She looked into the coffee shop and saw Sakura smiling at her. The little girl giggled and tore her hand away from her father to wave at Sakura. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement to both the father and daughter and they went on their way.

Not that it was one of her goals or anything, but she sure wondered what it was like to have a child of her own one day. Sure she was young and turning eighteen this year only meant that it was another year for more improvement in her training.

"I'm telling you, Hinata. Ramen is not the most important meal of the day."

Sakura left her daze and finally took notice that Ino was blabbing once again.

"We know he's the love of your life, but you have to wonder how he's been able to live a healthy life with a diet of ramen?"

Sakura reframed from commenting on Naruto's livelihood due to knowing him so long and it would only make Hinata worry about her crush's well-being.

So she decided to change the topic, "You know Ino-pig…I heard Shikamaru's back in town from his last mission. Have you seen him lately?"

"Don't start, Forehead. Shika-kun told me he was assigned to the same team as Sasuke, so I know they're both back," she looked to Hinata with a smirk on her face, "Besides, we both know you're just anxious to see Sasuke again."

Oh. Boy.

Sasuke was back?

Ino took one look back to Sakura to see her expression and realized that maybe Sakura _didn't_ know Sasuke was back.

Opps.

* * *

Noon came around and Sakura had to return to her shift in the hospital. When she opened the entrance door, she was immediately pulled aside by one of the nurses.

"Sakura-chan, the team led under Yamato is scheduled for a check up for any injuries that were inflicted from their mission. The Godaime has requested that you tend to them immediately," she said as she handed Sakura their files.

Sakura nodded as the nurse walked away to tend to other patients.

_Nara Shikamaru - Room 203._

She looked into Shikamaru's file. He was placed in Room203 for check up. She began to head to her destination, but continued to look at the other files.

_Uzumaki Naruto – Room 204._

_Uchiha Sasuke – Room 205._

Was it really necessary to place Naruto and Sasuke right next to each other? The hospital might as well turn to hell knowing they can't stand to be next to each other...and yet they still consider each other as best friends.

Her thoughts reeled back to the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. The moment that occurred between them just before he left made her feel even more nervous to see him again.

The day of his departure, he visited her at her apartment in the early hours of the morning when she was still asleep. He sneaked into her room and woke her up rather abruptly by pulling off her covers.

In which the Uchiha earned a slap across the face.

"_We're leaving in an hour."_ He had said to her.

She stared at him for a while, still trying to convince herself that Sasuke was in fact standing in her room. He never notified her when he would leave for a mission. Usually she would depend on the gossip or Tsunade to inform her of any of Sasuke's departures from the village, but he himself would never notify her in person.

"_Okay?"_ She said lamely. She now blamed that it was her sleep-deprived state to have had that come out of her mouth at that time.

Her response did surprise him a little. He had thought she would be somewhat concern. Why did he go to Sakura's apartment in the first place?

With that, he left her apartment and she hasn't seen him since then. She sighed. Now she didn't have a choice but to face him today.

After heading up the stairs, she reached Shikamaru's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in," was his reply.

Peaking her head into the room, Sakura smiled, "Hey Shikamaru, I see—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_Naruto…_

"Naruto, why the hell aren't you in your room?!"

"Oh! You see…Sasuke-teme couldn't stand to have a room next to me so I had to resort to spending time with Shikamaru here!"

"Ugh…Sasuke…you inconsiderate asshole…" she mumbled to herself. She walked over to Naruto and smacked him on the head, "Naruto, I need to give you your check up in your _own_ room! Patient information is private!"

"But Sakura-chan!" Glare. "Fine…But only if you ask Hinata-chan to come visit me at my place later. I told her I would take her out for a date when I came back."

He gave Sakura that cheeky grin that really couldn't allow her to say no. Besides, who would honestly reject Hinata's chance at happiness?

Sakura smiled and nodded in return, which in her mind meant: "_yes Naruto, but you gotta marry her already and make babies cause I want little blonde Hyuugas to babysit."_

But he wouldn't know what that look meant anywhere.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you gotta stop looking for ways for Ino to worry about you. I made my best attempt to stitch up that gash on your back, but it's gonna leave a scar… And I used some of my chakra to hurry the healing process and to ease the pain…" She sighed, "Ino's not gonna like this…"

"Tsk, that troublesome woman," he started to rub his eyes, "This is just another thing for me to worry about…"

"Another? You just came back from your mission? And from what I heard, it was successful!"

"No, it's not the mission. It's this damn rock I've been carrying in my pocket for a couple of weeks now."

Low and behold was an engagement ring that was pulled out from Shikamaru's pocket and thrown into Sakura's hands.

Sakura just couldn't help but open the box and _stared_ at it.

"I know we're young, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else. Besides Ino's getting jealous of Temari and thinks I'll leave her."

Sakura laughed, "Do you realize how long I've been hearing her talk about her future with you?"

"Guess I should come up with a way to surprise her, huh?

"Yeah, that would be my suggestion," she chuckled, "Anyways, Ino told me she was going to drop by your house after she was done with work, sooo…"

"Yeah, I know…"

* * *

"You know Sakura-chan…"

Sakura was healing up the remaining scratches on Naruto's skin. There was really barely anything on him, since he was a fast healer and all.

"Sasuke-teme dreams about you."

His statement surprised her and caused her to stop what she was doing. Naruto quickly took note of this and sat up. He started swinging his feet on the hospital bed and grinned mischievously at her.

When Naruto didn't continue, Sakura started to focus her chakra again.

_Breathe. _

_In. _

_Out._

_In—_

"During this last mission," he started in a whisper, "Sasuke started mumbling things like 'I wouldn't mind if my boys had pink hair…'"

She shook her head, believing he was messing with her, "Naruto, shut up."

"_Then_ he goes on and says 'Sakura…you're freaking annoying—" Glare. "—but I can't stand watching you act like a whore around Kiba'."

"NARUTO—"

"I think our Sasuke-teme has a little crush on you, Sakura-chan. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

* * *

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Ou—_

"Sakura."

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Stop breathing like that."

She couldn't let what Naruto said get to her head.

_Must. Focus. Chakra._

_Do. Not. Look. At. His. Abs._

_Or Arms._

_Or Pecs._

_Or Face._

She took his hand in hers and channeled her chakra to heal the burn marks on his arm.

_His hands are huge!_

You know what they say about huge hands?

Wink. Wink.

A little blush started creeping up to her cheeks at the thought of Sasuke and his— well, we don't need to go there, do we?

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was finished healing up his arm, but her chakra was still going and continued to heal nothing. He raised an eyebrow at this. Was there some deep wound in his arm that he didn't know about?

"Sakura."

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh!" She quickly let go of his arm and started rubbing her neck nervously. She looked away from him, unable to look at him. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I've got a long day ahead of me. Just thinking about my extremely long day, yup, that's what I was thinking of… Hahaha!"

His blank stare at her was not helping.

"Hn."

"Um…" She looked toward the door, thinking she could make a quick escape, "I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama has some things I need to do for her so—"

"Sakura."

Finding some courage in her, she turned back to him, "Yes?"

"Next time I'm in here for a check up, don't put me in a room next to the dobe."

Her nervousness turned to anger.

"Go to hell, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

That asshole.

That _asshole_.

_That asshole_.

"Naruto, you're being ridiculous!"

"Please Sakura-chan! I won't ask you anymore favors after this!"

Did Naruto not know she was required to work overtime today? She simply did not have the time to plan a date for Naruto with Hinata. And after his check up, Shikamaru asked her for help on proposing to Ino. _And_ on top of that, _Sasuke_ was back.

"Naruto…Do you realize how busy I am right now?"

"But I don't want to take her out to Ichiraku this time! I want to do something extra special when I ask her to be my girlfriend!"

Sakura put down the stack of patient files in her hands to face Naruto. He was completely red from embarrassment.

"No, Ichiraku?"

Why, Sakura was quite shocked.

"You live off Ichiraku's, Naruto."

"I know! So I'm freaking suffering one night of no ramen for her! Sakura-chan! _NO RAMEN_. Doesn't that mean something?!"

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Fine," she admitted defeat.

"Oh! Before I forget! Tsunade-obaachan requested you in her office after your shift."

"Oh wonderful," She rubbed her neck to ease the stress, "What does she want now?"

"I dunno…but I can't wait to surprise Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah? Well, go now and get ready, you idiot. You smell like crap from your mission."

* * *

It was 8:30 p.m. when she finished at the hospital and dragged herself to Tsunade's office.

On the bright side, Ino is now engaged and Naruto and Hinata are now officially a couple. But not after Sakura set up both their dates. While working at the hospital, she contacted a flower shop that didn't belong to the Yamanakas and sent flowers to the Nara residence. Lavender scented candles were tagged along in her order and added a note for Shikamaru to follow, so the proposal would go smooth.

And to her relief, it did.

Sakura set up Naruto and Hinata in a bakery that specialized in making cinnamon rolls. She handed Naruto red roses to give to Hinata for their date. She didn't do much for Naruto because Hinata will love him wherever they went, and knew Naruto would have no trouble asking her to be his girlfriend.

She reached the Hokage's door and knocked.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Come in, Sakura."

With that she entered the room, "Tsunade-sama, whatever you need could you wait until tomorrow, because I'm exhausted and I don't think I could handle another thing thrown at me…"

"Sakura, it has brought to my attention that a patient was not satisfied by your work today."

Was she serious?

"You weren't focused on the patient."

"I'm pretty sure I handled everyone with care!"

"It seems that the Uchiha disagrees."

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"Yes, and you know I want my medical-nins to be in their top shape and I expected more from them. _Especially_ you, Sakura."

"Alright, what is it I have to do?"

"He's at the Uchiha Compound."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Knock. Knock.

"Umm, Sasuke-kun? It's kind of cold out here."

What time was it?

Suddenly the door swung open, and a very wet Uchiha graced her presence.

_In a towel._

_In nothing but a towel._

She probably looked really stupid with her mouth hanging open like that.

She watched as one drop of water fell from his bangs onto his chest, and saw it trail down. Her eyes stop watching it when Sasuke spoke.

"Are you coming in or what?

She tore her eyes away from his chest and blushed, "Wha?! Umm," and she walked into the house.

He smirked when she walked passed him. So she was still nervous around him, huh?

She walked toward a little black cabinet that was placed in the corner of his living room. She took one of the frames on the cabinet and looked at Sasuke's old family picture to distract her from his naked form.

"So Sasuke-kun…you didn't like the way I performed medical ninjutsu?"

"You were distracted."

"Yes, I did have a lot of things on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Work."

When Sasuke didn't say anything in return, Sakura figured she couldn't spend the rest of her night in his house. She needed sleep and she needed to be away from Sasuke and his...nakedness.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's indecent to not be wearing anything when guests are over?"

"Does it bother you?"

"It would bother anyone."

Oh, like hell it bothered her. She couldn't look in his general direction without a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Hn."

With that he walked through a hallway and disappeared into his room. To Sakura's hope, he would find some clothes to put on.

When Sasuke returned, he was now sporting sweatpants with still no shirt on. He walked back toward Sakura with something in his hand.

Sakura back up into a wall in shock when Sasuke approached her rather quickly.

Sasuke was really amused by all this. He thought Sakura was over him? By the way she didn't care for him when he left for a few months surprised him a little. So he just assumed that maybe she was over that crush she had on him when they were genin. But the blush on her face and her nervousness caused him to believe other wise. Kiba definitely had nothing on him.

He threw the object in his hand toward her and she made sure she didn't fumble the object, "Here, my mother used to use this when my father came home injured," he grunted, "Tch, guess she was distracted by something too."

Sakura looked at the object in her hand, "Calming tea?"

"Helped her focus more."

"Um, thanks Sasuke-kun…this isn't like you."

He noticed that her back was still against the wall and that he was standing a few feet away from her. He walked slowly toward her and placed both of his hands on the wall, making her head trapped in between them.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

When Sasuke didn't answer, she began to worry.

Why was he so close to her face?

_Just breathe._

_In._

_Ou—_

"Are you nervous around me, Sakura?"

"Huh?!"

He leaned into her ear, "I hate repeating myself." His voice alone gave her chills.

Sakura decided to look at a corner in the ceiling, "Wh-Why would you ask that?"

"Your heart beat."

She started laughing uneasily, realizing she couldn't steady the way her heart was beating every time Sasuke spoke. "I should get going—"

"Stay."

She did not dare to move. She feared that if she did, she would move closer to his face and smooch the hell out of him.

Not that she wouldn't mind…but a girl's gotta have restraints right?

"Sasuke-kun, I'm tired. I've had a long day and I don't know what's wrong with you right now. So could you please move so I can go on my way?"

Sasuke pulled back to stare at her emerald eyes that appeared to be sparkling under the lighting of his house. He smirked. Sakura's heart started to beat so rapidly that she felt like she was going to faint.

Sasuke lean in closer, his eyes slightly shut, while Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation of what she knew he was about to do. Sasuke grazed his lips over Sakura's, which caused her whole body to shiver. His lips were barely touching hers, making her rethink if this was all real. She felt his breath fanning her face as he slowly guided his lips over hers.

This act alone was simply driving her crazy!

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"SASUKE-TEME! HINATA AND I ARE OFFICIAL! OPEN UP SO I CAN BRAG IN YOUR FACE!"

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke pulled back, looking intently at her. Those black onyx eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't read anything in them. Those eyes of his still remaining a mystery to her today.

"YOU BASTARD! I SEE YOUR LIGHTS ARE ON! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME!"

"Ugh, Naruto…" Sakura sighed. "Let him in, Sasuke-kun, you know he won't leave until you do."

Naruto did always find a way to ruin a moment.

Sasuke removed himself from the wall. Without warning, he grabbed Sakura's hand, and led her down the hallway. He pulled her into his room and let go of her wrist.

"Stay here," he commanded once more, "I'll be back after I handle the dobe."

"Wait!"

He shut the door behind him, leaving her by herself.

* * *

"Can you believe it, teme? Hinata and I are really together?!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement. He really just wanted to burst with happiness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Idiot_. "Whatever, dobe. Everyone knew she was going to say yes anyway."

"Shut up!" Then Naruto calmed down and smiled, "I'm just feel really lucky, you know? I plan on marrying her someday…" But then his eyes switched to mischievous, "You talked to Sakura-chan yet?"

"Why would I?"

"Just admit you like her, you stubborn asshole."

"I don't."

"I do recall seeing you leaving her apartment before we left for our mission." Naruto continued when he didn't respond, "When are you going to confess your undying love for her already? It's pretty sad that you haven't yet… She likes you too. Just so you know."

"Whatever," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't need _you_ telling me what to do."

"Oh sweet, lovable teme, I'm trying to help you." A grunt. "You just gotta feel deep into that black-hole you call your heart, and just confess to her already."

Sasuke's glare on him never ceased.

"I told her you have dreams about her."

"_You what?!_"

"And that you're jealous of Kiba."

"_Dobe._"

"So you should probably just find her now and be 'Oh Sakura-chan! You are the love of my life! Have my cold-hearted babies! And we can be temes together!'"

Sasuke glared intensified.

"Teme and Sakura-chan sitting in a tree! First comes babies, second comes more babies, third comes babies named after the great soon-to-be hokage Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto could feel a deadly chakra emanating from Sasuke's body.

Maybe he went a bit too far…

* * *

Sakura sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed. She knew she could have left the moment Sasuke went to get the door, but she stayed.

"OW! DAMN YOU, TEME!"

She sighed, "Oh Naruto…"

The next thing she knew, she heard a door slamming and footsteps heading toward her. Sasuke opened the door, returned into his room, and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it, and exhaled deeply. The frustration showed completely on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I…" he paused as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth, "Damn it, Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun, are you—"

"Shut up, Sakura."

She was a bit taken back by his sudden rude behavior. She only want to know if he was alright since he looked troubled. However Sakura was not in the mood to be interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME?! If you think you can make me stay here and be seduced by your rough lips, your stupid biceps, and your freakin' abs then you have another thing coming, Uchiha! I will punch you through your thick skull and—"

"I love you, you annoying woman."

Wait…

WHAT?

No words could escape her mouth. Her eyes widen in shock.

Had he really just say that?

It would've have been romantic if you didn't just insult her, but it shocked her nonetheless.

Knowing she wouldn't speak anytime soon, he approached her on the bed and leaned down so that they were face to face. He took a piece of her hair in his hand and rubbed it between his fingers.

Still no words.

"I asked Tsunade to send you here."

Sakura swallowed hard.

"You didn't care that I left?"

This caused her to respond to him, "I'm worried every time you leave the village…" He stopped fidgeting with her hair and stood over her, looking down to gaze into her eyes. "I mean I know you can handle yourself but I still care. I was just surprised you came to say goodbye to me."

"Hm," A smirk appeared on his face, "So still after all these years?"

She nodded, knowing what he was asking her, "Yes, I still love you, Sasuke-kun."

He couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her up into his arms, used a finger to lift her chin up, and leaned down to kiss her. Sakura immediately responded as wrapped one arm around his neck and her other hand was placed on his cheek.

Sakura pulled anyway from him to breathe and laughed, "Just so you know, we're not naming our children after Naruto."

"Uchiha Dobe?" He leaned his forehead to hers, "That's a stupid name."

"You know what I mean, Sasuke-kun!"

Oh, stubborn love.

* * *

I don't necessary know when in Shippuden this story would take place...but I like to think that Sasuke never left the village and Sakura convinced him to stay.

Review!


End file.
